Brudikai (U93)
(years old) Brudikai was a Saiyan born August 17, 756 Age in the 93rd universe. His mother was killed by her own husband, Broly , when Brudikai was only 3 hours old. Brudikai was sent to earth after planet vegeta blew up. As he grew up on Earth he constantly had conflicts with his friends and his inner self. His mother, Aksana had a pure heart yet his father, Broly had a heart of pure evil. Brudikai is split between the good nature of his other and the ruthlss evil of his father and he constanly butting heads with his friends. Brudikai gets mad very easily and is always itching for a fight. Through all that Brud can be a great leader when the time comes. In the story, Son of the Legend (I'm currently working on) Brudikai was showen to lead an army of war refugees against the remnants of Friezas army. Brudikai's ongoing fued with his father, Broly sometimes spirals out of control. Like in one battle brud and broly's fight broke out in several areas of the world leaving these areas empty of life if it gets to that point. Brudikai is a great father, husband and friend, but can be stubbern, idiotic (sometimes), and angry when provoked. Reboot Bio (as of 2017) Brudikai is ment to be a gag character not to be taken too seriously. I wanted him to be a combination of 3 characters I loved since childhood. The crazyness and regerative abilties of Deadpool, the stupidly impossible feats of superman, and the cool look of Broly. Brudikai was sent to a random planet by his mother Aksana to protect him from his father Broly . He landed on Earth in a forest outside a cave. A woman found him outside his saiyan pod. This was no random lady but the goddess of universe 93 Amaterasu The goddess of Destruction and creation ( Universe 93 doesn't have kais). She raised him teaching him how to fight, read, talk, and fly. She imbued god ki in him and crafted the classic broly necklace to contain it since he was still a young boy. If he ever were to take it off his body would be ripped apart due to emence shift in power. Now as an adult he is able to handle it after going super saiyan god for the first time. As he grew older Amaterasu became a bit too protective of her only son. Seeing humans go to war, kill each other ect. she thought that being around them would corrupt her son. He went to school under her watchful eye, talked to few people and rarely left home. Until Brud met two other saiyans his best friend Asonja and Jodenku. Brudikai met his wife Bulla and got married 5 years after highschool. After the wedding Amaterasu realized she can't always watch over her son so she gave him her blessing. The blessing of undying, a spell she grants to few poeple which gives them the ablity to survive things that would kill a normal mortal. He is the leader of the supreme 5 a task force that protects the Earth of other planets from danger. He still has his son and daughter Brock and Brulla. Brudikai Eventually broke away from the Supreme 5 after Jodenku's death and now is part of the Time Patrol, stationed in Conton City. He, his son, Lord Hail, and Frigan make up a mini faction withing the patrol called Father Time. His Mother still checks on him from time to time, guess she wasn't really ready to let her son go?" Blessing of the Undying Dispite it's name the person who has this blessing can still die, although it's extremely hard. The owner can live for an immesurable amount of time as they have stopped aging and is immue to most poisons and illnesses. Brudikai exploits this all the time to the point where he just stands there when being blasted with ki blasts. Brudiaki has died from multiple death beams to the chest from Lord Hail. He regenerated his organs with a halo and continued the fight as if nothing happened. He is able to breath in space and under water. being able to walk on the sun without getting burned to a crisp Regenerating vital organs and skin Being able to survive an entire Earth year in the Hiperbolic Time Chamber. Being impaled in multiple places Bullets and swords bouce off of him unless they are infused with ki or some type of magic Being able to survive planets exploding without the use of the broly ki orb. Gag Character Feats Brudikai has fourth wall breaking ability like rewriting story plots, remembering cannon as well as non cannon roleplays. Hearing other characters' theme music and messing with the credits of his own show. A giant intergalatic demon called..... "Intergalatic demon" Who was bigger than 4 galaxies threatened the universe. Brudikai fought hard but couldn't beat him with ki blasts so what does he do? Brudikai's only plan left was to punch him really hard, well he did and the force of the punch plus the inertia of space The Demon was sent to the supposed edge of the infinet expanding universe unable to gain traction. His mother took him to the temple of knowledge where the priestess of knowledge lived. Brudikai wanted to know if a being exists beyond that of Zeno the King of All. The Priestess told him that if he held together two dimensions she'd tell him. Brudikai did as he was told to the astonishment of the Priestess as she only said that to watch him fail. She asked him, how he was able to do such a thing? Brud simply answered that he really wanted an answer. He met his Sonic the Hedgehog counter part Axel Zaru Kiowa They became best friends and sometimes check on each other in the form of background characters. Abilites Brudikai isn't book smart but is a genius when it comes to battle, being able to adapt to his opponets fighting style and can eventually think up plans to give him an edge Brudikai is able to learn the skills of fighters from the past and present. He learned techniques from Goku, Vegeta, his father Broly,Gohan, and even trained under Berrus Whis, and his adopted mother Amaterasu. Flight super saiyan 1-4 and legendary super saiyan 1-3 when he takes his necklace off he has full access to the god ki his mother trained him in . Brudikai.png|Base Form brudikai ssj.jpg|ssj Brudikai ssj2.png|Ssj2 brudikai lssj.png|Lssj lssj3 Brudikai.png|lssj3 ssj5 brudikai.png|ssj5 brudikai ssj4 of the black dragon3.jpg|Brudikai ssj of the Black Dragon Brudikai ssj of pure evil.png|Ssj of Pure Evil Brudikai ssj of lifeless fire origanal.jpg|Super Saiyan of Lifeless Fire Ssj god brudikai.png|Super Saiyan God brudikai ssgss.jpg|Brudikai SSGSS or SSJ Blue Broly vs brudikai.png brudikai's refelction.jpg Brud's crime.jpg Brudikai VS Broly.jpg Brudikai 20 Zeni-cent.jpg|Zeni Brudikai brudikai and bulla2.jpg Kid Brudikai with Amaterasu.jpg|Kid Brudikai with his mother Legendary SSJ 1-5 Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tZThbdtFEo0 ssj of pure evil theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wZ-Vcj2WPQQ Base form theme :https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e4IfEWhsdow Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:U93 Category:Main Character(s) Category:Super Saiyans Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Brudikai222 Category:Saiyans Category:Father Category:Dragon Ball PD Category:Revived Character Category:Legendary Super Saiyan Category:Transformation Users Category:Son